


Love is Blind

by Boomchick



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blindfolds, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth introduces a little spice into the relationship for Valentines Day! Part one of the Bonding verse fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, dedicated, and forever for the incredible Tomowowo of tomowowo.tumblr.com! She's an incredible artist and an even better friend. You would LOVE her! (She draws lots of Seph/Cloud, so if you came here for that, you should go there next!)

This Valentines Day had been a delight for Cloud. The year before, he and Sephiroth had been new to their relationship. Sephiroth had been uncertain and had overcompensated, pulling out all the stops to celebrate the romantic day with Cloud, arranging for a terribly fancy dinner and outrageously lavish entertainment. Cloud, in return, had been completely overwhelmed and had lost much of the night to embarrassment, eventually feigning a stomach ache to escape back home before the 'romantic helicopter ride.' Sephiroth had gotten better at reading his social signals since then. Cloud had the sneaking suspicion that Zack had scolded him.

What a difference a year had made. Sephiroth had set up an evening in. He'd allowed Cloud to cook their dinner, and had provided fancy wines and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. He had lit candles throughout his apartment and purchased a bright red tablecloth to cover his usually rather stark dinner table. There were even flowers in vases in a few carefully chosen locations throughout the apartment.

Cloud sighed, satisfied at his work as he set aside his silverware after dinner. He was no gourmet chef, but he'd practiced each piece of this dinner in order to be sure it went off smoothly on the big night. Field green salad to start, filo pastry wrapped meats and spices baked until they were golden-brown and flaky, and a mildly spicy and creamy soup based on what he knew to be Sephiroth's favorite Wutaian dish had provided a meal that Cloud took some pride in. Sephiroth had praised every dish, and his praise had seemed sincere. It was particularly believable paired with the fact that he'd eaten every bite and even subtly licked his spoon when he thought Cloud wasn't watching.

Now they were sitting across from each other at the empty table, both fiddling with their glasses of wine as they tangled their legs together quietly underneath the red tablecloth. Cloud was eyeing the gifts sitting on the side-table nearby. His own was nothing special—his salary wouldn't allow for too much extravagance—but he'd chosen some nice chocolates he knew would please his General. Sephiroth had a distinct liking for the darkest chocolates he could get, and Cloud was happy to indulge him in it.

What mystified him was Sephiroth's gift. It was a small, black box, tied with a silver cord wrapped around it in both directions. Cloud had been quietly trying to guess what it was from the dinner table all evening. It was smaller than an eyeglasses case, and unassuming at best. He'd decided it probably wasn't chocolates. If Sephiroth were to go with something simple, he would go overboard on it and get Cloud enough to eat for a year. It was in his nature. He'd briefly considered that it might be tickets to see something, but had shaken off the idea over the salad course. Sephiroth tended to dislike going out, and Cloud didn't blame him for it. It brought a great deal of unwanted attention, and usually a great number of unwanted solicitations. Besides, Sephiroth didn't like theater and he couldn't handle the noise in movies or live concerts comfortably. Over the soup course he had considered that it might be a new toy of some kind—they had a modest selection after all. He'd blushed brightly and shaken that idea off as well. It was much too small for something like that, he thought. That he knew how big they usually were only made him blush harder. Sephiroth had teased him lightly over making the soup too spicy for himself in reaction to how red he was, and the thought had abandoned Cloud's mind in favor of watching the teasing smile on Sephiroth's lips.

Now that they were finished and had settled into companionable silence, he couldn't help but let his attention wander back to that small black box. Would it be rude, he wondered, to ask to open it now? Should he wait until after dessert? He bit his lip and swirled his wine, running his foot lightly up Sephiroth's calf and back down lightly.

“Do you want to open your gift?” Sephiroth asked abruptly from across the table.

“What?” Cloud asked, turning to blink at him. “Oh, no rush, I was just...”

Sephiroth had shifted while Cloud wasn't paying attention, one elbow on the table, propping his head on his fist, and a slightly wicked smile on his face as he watched Cloud.

“There's no rush,” Cloud asserted more firmly, nodding to himself.

“Are you sure?” Sephiroth asked. “Because you have been distracted enough that you have been playing 'footsie' with the table's center leg for the past ten minutes.”

Cloud's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but glance under the tablecloth at the offending appendage of his. Sephiroth's legs were crossed under the table cloth, and Cloud's foot was still resting on the central wooden leg of the table. He muttered a soft curse to himself, and quickly set the tablecloth back into place, trying to control his blush.

“I would like to open my gift as well,” Sephiroth said after a moment, apparently taking pity on Cloud's awkwardness.

“Like you can't already smell what it is,” Cloud muttered, though it was with good nature. He sent Sephiroth a hesitant smile, and was rewarded with a low chuckle of amusement.

The long-legged man stood up, his hair shifting liquidly behind him as he strode to the side table. Cloud busied himself cleaning off the dinner table, taking the plates into the kitchen to regain his composure. He would have made a terrible Turk, he thought to himself. He was no good at subtlety.  
When he was calmer, he walked back into the dining room to find Sephiroth waiting by the doorway, holding both gifts. He gave Cloud a silent smile, and for a moment Cloud thought there was something a little unusual about the look—a hint of hesitance that he'd never seen in Sephiroth before.

Sephiroth led him into his living room, with his long sofa and startlingly snuggly armchair. Cloud had more than once fallen asleep in that armchair after long days at work, only to wake up tucked into Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth had spent the first night it happened on the couch rather than waking him or sharing a bed without permission. The most recent time Cloud had fallen sleep there, he'd woken up curled in Sephiroth's arms. It was a lovely memory. He settled into the armchair without thought, as though it were an old friend. He expected Sephiroth to settle on his couch as he usually did, but instead the man followed him, kneeling neatly before Cloud's seat. Cloud blinked at him, tilting his head and giving a small, questioning smile. Sephiroth just offered him his gift.

“Do you mind if I open mine first?” The General asked.

“Go ahead,” Cloud replied, shifting a little. It was strange to see Sephiroth from this angle. He was always below him, in one way or another. Seeing him from above was a rare treat. He was beautiful from this angle as well. No big surprise there, Cloud thought.

He had a front row seat to the way Sephiroth's pupils widened as he inhaled deeply after opening his gift of chocolates. His long fingers stroked over the box of delights with an almost sensuous touch. Cloud tried not to watch them too closely. After all, if he were to get turned on like this, those beautiful green eyes would notice immediately.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth murmured, carefully closing the box and setting it aside for later. “They are exactly the kind I like.”

“I'm glad,” Cloud said, shifting and bending to catch Sephiroth in a kiss. He was still getting used to initiating kisses, but he found he liked it. And there had never yet been a time he had offered one and been turned down by his General.

“Your turn,” Sephiroth murmured when they broke the chaste, gentle contact.

Cloud was mildly surprised that they were breaking before he was panting for breath. Usually Sephiroth's kisses left him gasping, unless there was some reason to rush them, like running late for class. Still, he was desperately curious. He looked down at the neat silver bow, and carefully untied it, trying not to fumble too much with the tight knot.

He set the silver cord aside carefully, making sure to coil it neatly first. Sephiroth was fastidious at best, and obsessive compulsive in his worse moments. He didn't want to spoil their night by leaving his carefully decorated house disorganized. He opened the box slowly, trying to contain his excitement.  
Inside was soft black fabric. Cloud slid his fingers over the smooth silky cloth, and carefully drew it out, unfolding it carefully. It was a little less wide than his palm. Not long enough to be a belt, or short enough to be a necklace or arm band. He lay it carefully across his hands, tilting his head to look it over. Where it caught the light, it shone with a soft almost-red sheen

"What is it?" Cloud asked, stroking his thumbs over the silken fabric.

"It is a blindfold," Sephiroth said, reaching out to take the band away from Cloud.

Cloud watched Sephiroth take the fabric, and felt a thrum of excitement and fear streak through him. He'd considered playing with different kinds of toys—ones not made to prepare and stretch and pleasure, but to add an element of restriction to their love-making. Sephiroth hadn't so much as suggested it though. If anything, he'd seemed uncomfortable at the idea when Cloud brought it up. A part of Cloud was slowly getting the feeling that he ought to be really mad at Sephiroth for springing this on him in the middle of Valentine's Day. He wasn't sure he was ready to surrender his vision. He already surrendered to Sephiroth everything he was. He'd been looking forward to a soft, slow night, but if Sephiroth blindfolded him, he wasn't certain the man's more wicked side wouldn't come through. He'd never hurt Cloud, certainly, but he took a certain delight in making him moan.

Sephiroth moved slowly, and for a moment Cloud stiffened. Then his jaw dropped as Sephiroth lifted his hands to his own face, covering his eyes and drawing the black fabric beneath the silver arches of his bangs and behind his head to tie it there. Cloud stared down at his blindfolded General in utter shock, not even breathing as he tried to process the turn his evening had just taken. 

"For tonight,” Sephiroth murmured, lifting his head towards Cloud, the black band neatly covering his face from the bridge of his nose to his eyebrows, “I am yours. So long as you will have me." 

Cloud stared at his blindfolded lover, trying to breathe. The vulnerability of Sephiroth's pose, kneeling before where Cloud was seated, the black fabric stark against his face and hair where it covered his eyes, the slight hint of tension in his shoulders suggesting that this was not routine for him—it all combined to make Cloud's heart swell and his pulse race. He reached forward and carefully touched Sephiroth's face, stroking his fingers over the soft skin of his jawline, coming to rest at the corner of his lips.

"You'd let me?" Cloud asked, his voice breathy and strained with shock at the surrender.

"You trust me so often not to harm you, despite knowing that I could at any moment.” Sephiroth replied after a moment, giving a slow nod. “I return that trust.”

Cloud slid out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, holding onto him tightly. Sephiroth let out a breath at the touch, and leaned against him, wrapping his arms around Cloud in return. Cloud loved the feeling of his arms. He always felt safe with Sephiroth touching him. He pulled back very slowly and dropped a soft kiss to Sephiroth's cheek, just under the blindfold's edge.

"Thank you," Cloud whispered.

“You like your gift then?” Sephiroth asked softly.

“I do,” Cloud whispered. “But I could have waited until after dessert. You got those strawberries after all...”

“Well,” Sephiroth replied after a moment, tilting his head at Cloud and giving a slow smirk that somehow seemed less dangerous without his piercing gaze accompanying it. “You could always feed them to me.”

Cloud's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. He reached out slowly, tracing his hand down Sephiroth's neck. The slight twitch that went through his lover at the touch told him that Sephiroth really couldn't see him—hadn't managed to cheat the cloth somehow to make this a meaningless show. He hadn't seen the touch coming, and he hadn't broken Cloud's wrist for it. He smiled slowly at his blinded lover.

“Alright,” He murmured. “Stay still, okay? I'll be right back.”

“I will be waiting,” Sephiroth replied, sitting back on his knees and settling there, his hands resting on his thighs, preparing to wait.

Cloud stood in the kitchen a moment, staring at the plate of chocolate covered strawberries. This was not what he had expected at all. A slow, stunned smile worked its way over his face, and he felt a twitch of arousal strike him. Sephiroth had just surrendered to him. Had just offered Cloud his trust. Had blindfolded himself and knelt before him. No one else had ever seen the General like this, and the thought of that was so exciting that Cloud had to breathe deeply and focus to keep himself under control.

He glanced to the doorway, wondering how long Sephiroth would sit like that if he took his time. Would the man grow impatient and take the blindfold off? Could he hear every breath Cloud was taking? Would he be upset if his patience was tested? He stood a moment longer, pondering uneasily, then shook those thoughts away, lifting the tray of strawberries carefully.

He was well aware it had cost Sephiroth something to plan this and to do it. His lover was comfortable on top and in control It was what he did and who he was. To surrender that control at all was incredible. Zack had told him stories of the old Sephiroth, who barked orders as his only method of communication. It had taken him years to compromise his control enough to form real friendships, and years more before he'd let anyone else make a decision for him.

And now he was kneeling in the living room, waiting for Cloud to feed him strawberries. Cloud returned to the living room slowly, careful not to let his shaking hand disturb Sephiroth's careful placement of the chocolate-covered fruit.

Sephiroth turned towards him at his approach, but stayed in place. If he'd fidgeted at all while Cloud was away, he didn't show it. Cloud knew he'd taken a little while, but Sephiroth didn't tease him over taking his time. He just gave a faint smile and inclined his head slowly, waiting. Cloud sat next to him instead of sitting back in the armchair and placed the tray of strawberries nearby.

He took Sephiroth's hand carefully, running his fingers over his knuckles. The man let out a slow breath at the contact and shifted till he was sitting cross-legged facing Cloud. He reached up with his free hand to pull his long silver hair over his shoulder to make sure he didn't sit on it, and Cloud marveled at the fall of hair. He reached out to pull his fingers through it, and almost laughed when Sephiroth jumped at the touch. He restrained the impulse, and simply stroked his fingers through the silver length again. This time the General was ready for it, and leaned into the caress.

“Strawberry?” Offered Cloud rather awkwardly.

“Please,” Sephiroth responded.

Cloud lifted one of the treats and hesitated, studying Sephiroth's face. His mouth was open just a little, showing perfect teeth and a tongue that Cloud knew very well to be both delicate and talented. He waited patiently, mouth half-open, and his hand still holding Cloud's carefully. When the strawberry touched his lips, he bit off a piece and let out a soft sigh of appreciation at the taste. Cloud blushed brightly enough for both of them, but this time there was no teasing about spicy soups. Sephiroth couldn't see the blush he had caused.

“Is it good?” Cloud asked, feeling that he should fill the silence, but unsure what else to say. His mind was stuck on a loop, repeating 'beautiful' and 'mine' to itself as he stared at Sephiroth.

“You should try one,” Sephiroth rumbled in return, nodding towards the tray. “They are very good.”

Cloud did eat a strawberry or two, and he did enjoy them. But he fed most of them to his patient lover, watching him accept each bite with handsome dignity. Cloud had worried, in the back of his mind, that this would shame Sephiroth somehow, but he was as prideful and controlled blindfolded as he usually was. Cloud leaned in to follow one of the strawberries he'd fed his lover with a kiss.

Sephiroth inhaled sharply and briefly, then melted into the contact. He tasted like chocolate, and Cloud reveled in the flavor of him. Sephiroth's hands lifted, twining around Cloud's back and stroking down his spine. One hand slid up into his hair, carding long fingers through the short fuzz at the back of Cloud's neck where he kept his untamable locks cut short.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Sephiroth suggested when they finally pulled away. Cloud was panting properly this time.

“You're sure?” Cloud asked, petting Sephiroth's face. “Do you want me to run things by you before—”

“It's alright,” Sephiroth assured him. “I won't hurt you. Do as you please with me, Cloud. If I am to check everything you wish to do, it is hardly a surrender.”

Cloud dropped his head against Sephiroth's chest and hid his face there. Sephiroth's low chuckle rumbled around him.

“Are you blushing?” He asked, amused and teasing.

“Of course not,” Cloud muttered, giving his chest a quick kiss before setting the strawberries on the side-table for later and standing. “Come on. Let's go to bed.”

Sephiroth lifted a hand towards him, and Cloud took it without thought. He watched Sephiroth stand carefully and wait, holding on to him carefully. Cloud carefully led his lover forward, and smiled as Sephiroth followed him. He wasn't usually the one to lead the way to the bedroom. Usually he was the one getting carried there.

He took his time, careful to navigate Sephiroth cleanly through through the doorways and around the furniture in their way. He knew Sephiroth probably wouldn't take running into a chair as a breach of trust, but Cloud couldn't stand the idea of his General stumbling once. Besides, it was kind of...Nice. Leading Sephiroth carefully and slowly rather than their usual hurried tumble gave their connection a different flavor. It made Cloud notice things about the rooms he'd overlooked since he'd first come here. It gave the familiar new light.

And of course, there was the added bonus of Sephiroth matching his speed, following without question, and letting Cloud guide him with as little as a shift of his hand.

He paused in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at the soft blankets in the candle light. Sephiroth had sprinkled flower petals across the bed. Cloud gave the softest laugh he could, squeezing Sephiroth's hand lightly.

“Too cheesy?” Sephiroth asked, almost playfully, tilting his head blindly in the direction of the flower petals.

“I think it's beautiful,” Cloud replied, leading Sephiroth over to the bed.

He released Sephiroth's hand to slide his hands up the sleeves of Sephiroth's perfectly tailored suit. He hesitated at the buttons on Sephiroth's chest, working up the nerve. He almost asked if it was okay to undress him, but Sephiroth was just giving him that calm, patient smile, waiting. Cloud bit his lip and remembered Sephiroth's words from the living room. His lover wanted to submit, and for him to do that, Cloud had to accept his submission.

He unhooked the buttons one by one and pulled Sephiroth's perfectly-fitted formal coat off him slowly before repeating the process with his pressed white under shirt. He tossed the clothes across the room rather than folding them neatly, assuring himself that while he was blindfolded Sephiroth would not be distracted by the mess. His lover made a sound in his chest and gave a slight frown.

“Did you just toss them on the floor?” He asked, sounding almost petulant.

“They landed perfectly folded,” Cloud replied, dropping a kiss to the center of Sephiroth's chest and reveling at the little shiver the man gave in return. “Am I in control or not?”

There was a moment of pause, then Sephiroth let out a slow breath and nodded, lifting his hands to stroke over Cloud's sides slowly. Cloud considered Sephiroth's pants for a moment, feeling the heat raise in his cheeks again at the thought of removing them from the man in front of him. He knelt slowly away from Sephiroth's touch, carefully untying the perfectly polished dress shoes.

“Foot up,” he said softly, less of an order than a request, but it was the best he could do. Sephiroth obediently followed the instruction, letting Cloud remove his shoes and socks for him.

Cloud sighed at his feet. He was unreasonably fond of them. He usually restrained himself, but he thought if there was ever a time to do as he pleased, this was it. He stroked his fingers over Sephiroth's toes, admiring their shape quietly before shaking his head at his own silliness, carefully setting his shoes aside and standing to face the daunting spectacle of taking Sephiroth's pants off.

“Did you just pet my toes?” Sephiroth asked, sounding bewildered.

“Do you object to having your toes petted?” Cloud muttered in reply, trying not to sound too embarrassed.

“Not on principal,” the man replied after a moment. “It was just unexpected.”

Cloud didn't respond. He took a deep breath and started to unhook Sephiroth's pants. Then he hesitated, his fingers on the button of the handsome black tux pants Sephiroth was wearing. He looked up at the blinded man's face, watching him tilt his head and shift his jaw as he waited. Then he lowered his hand away from the button, letting himself follow the impulse, just to see the effect it would have on his lover.

He never could have brought himself to rub his hand over the crotch of Sephiroth's pants with the man looking him in the eye, but the gasp his lover gave at the unexpected touch was something that cut straight to a very primal part of Cloud's mind. Perfect, pale lips parted in surprise as Cloud massaged Sephiroth through his pants, not petting too heavily, but wanting to see the reaction a break from routine would get him.

“How many times did you go through everything I might possibly do tonight in your head?” Cloud asked softly, trying to sound more in-control than he felt.

“A few,” Sephiroth replied, his voice a little breathy. Cloud bit his lip as the taller man's hips rotated lightly against his hand.

“Have I broken your expectations yet?” Cloud asked.

“At least twice,” Sephiroth agreed.

“I expect you to keep count,” Cloud said, surprised at his own audacity. “I want to know how different I am from the Cloud you imagined.”

He paired the words with a careful squeeze through the perfectly-pressed trousers, and Sephiroth moaned a response. Actually moaned. Cloud watched him in shock, removing the touch slowly and leaving his lover standing still, waiting for the next touch. His breathing was already harder than usual, shifting his bare chest with every breath and highlighting the cut of his muscles. The soft rose of his nipples was echoed in the flower petals adorning the bed behind him, and Cloud felt his mouth go dry.

“I also expect you to tell me,” Cloud said into the silence and space between them, his teasing vanished in the face of seriousness, “if I go too far, or if you need to stop. Or even if you just want me to do something else. Alright? I'm trusting you to keep me from hurting you.”

“You're scared of hurting me?” Sephiroth asked, amusement in his voice.

“Of course I am,” Cloud replied, stepping forward to stroke the flat of his hand over Sephiroth's chest and abs, feeling the contour of every muscle. “I love you.”

Sephiroth was silent for a moment after the declaration. Then he lowered his head slowly, as though shamed somehow by that statement more than any of the hesitant dominance Cloud had shown. He didn't understand the reaction, but Cloud cupped Sephiroth's cheeks anyway, and pressed a soft kiss to the center of his forehead, standing on his toes to do so neatly.

He unhooked his lover's pants without more play, and carefully drew them down over his hips and legs. Sephiroth was bare beneath them, and Cloud smiled at the sight of him, despite the flush in his cheeks.

“I will tell you,” Sephiroth whispered as Cloud stroked his thighs slowly. “But only if I need to. And you must promise to do as you please until I ask that you stop.”

“Fair enough,” Cloud replied, running his hands down Sephiroth's calves, carefully helping him step neatly out of the trousers. 

The pants he folded, not willing to risk their serious discussion on distracting Sephiroth with more potentially wrinkled clothes. He set them aside carefully, leaving Sephiroth naked and untouched for a moment. He took in the sight of him from his knees—the glory of his hair and body—the serious line of his mouth under the blindfolded eyes—the half-erection that he himself had rubbed to life only moments ago.

“Bed?” Sephiroth suggested, tilting his head down at Cloud.

“Not yet,” Cloud said, a plan growing in his mind. “Stay still.”

What would it be like, he wondered, to truly catch Sephiroth by surprise. To hear him gasp and moan like that for him all night. He lifted his hands, almost touching, then hesitated. He reached behind Sephiroth, plucking one of the petals from the bed, and brushed it lightly down the center of Sephiroth's torso, watching his muscles shiver under the too-soft touch. He bit his lip, delighted by watching Sephiroth's hands twitch at his sides, fighting the urge to put a stop to the tickling touch.

He waited until he was certain Sephiroth was thoroughly distracted. Then he took the tip of Sephiroth's hardening length into his mouth in a swift, decisive motion. The reaction was everything he'd hoped. Sephiroth's head snapped back at the unexpectedly firm touch, and his hands jerked at his side. He arched where he stood, and Cloud was careful to move with him, keeping him from thrusting into his mouth like his body wanted to. He was no good at deep throating, and he didn't want to interrupt their fun by gagging in the middle of fellatio.

He sucked on Sephiroth's tip until his cheeks hollowed, watching the man fight for control of himself. His every muscle was taut, straining to stay in position, standing beside the bed. Cloud dropped the flower petal to slide his hands down Sephiroth's thighs, pulling away from where he was sucking to duck his head under the growing erection, trailing a long, slow lick up the vein underneath. Sephiroth inhaled sharply, and his hands moved forward, alighting in Cloud's hair, but not clenching or shifting him. Cloud smiled to himself, looking up at the man above him with an approval at his restraint, though Sephiroth couldn't see the look. He kissed the tip of Sephiroth's penis, then gave it a short lick, dabbing the drop of pre-cum away with his tongue. The saltiness mingled almost pleasantly with the chocolate lingering in his mouth, as little as Cloud usually enjoyed the taste.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered.

“Now you can lie down,” Cloud said softly, standing from where he'd kneeled before Sephiroth.

He watched the man sink slowly onto the bed as he'd only seen him do once or twice before—as though he were truly weak in the knees. Cloud watched him feel across the bed for his place, and shifted, kneeling on the covers over Sephiroth to guide him to where he wanted him. He hesitated, considering, then nodded to himself, taking Sephiroth's hands and lifting them up behind his head, carefully weaving his fingers together in a mimicry of restraint.

“Is it alright to keep your hands like that?” He asked, stroking his fingers over Sephiroth's bare cheek as the man lay his head back on his interwoven hands.

“You're in charge, aren't you?” Sephiroth replied, giving him a cheeky half-smile.

Cloud hummed, looking down at him. “Sassy.” He reprimanded.

“You're going to punish me for it?” The way Sephiroth said it gave Cloud pause. It was outwardly a challenge, but there was something thready in the tone of his voice—something like uncertainty. 

Cloud almost shook off the feeling, but hesitated, looking down at his lover's outwardly cool expression. If his eyes had been bare, he would have been able to tell whether that line was born of arousal or uncertainty without a moment's hesitation.

“Maybe a little,” he murmured after a moment, bending to drop a kiss to the joint of Sephiroth's neck and shoulder. “But we both know I would never really hurt you.”

“You're terrible at playing dangerous,” Sephiroth sighed in reply.

“I'm not playing dangerous,” Cloud said, his voice firm. “I'm playing trust-worthy. This isn't to hurt you or shame you. It's for us to have fun. Right?”

Sephiroth let out a slow breath, and seemed to relax into the bed. Cloud hadn't realized how much tension he was holding until he let it go.

“Right.” He breathed in agreement.

“Good,” Cloud murmured, dropping another kiss to his other side in the same sensitive spot. “But you were awfully sassy a minute ago there.”

A part of him was uncertain about the move—a lot of him was, actually—but it was something Sephiroth had given him permission to do long ago, and had even encouraged. Cloud bit down. The man under him went rigid and gave a gasp. Cloud could feel his heartbeat against his cheek from his position, thundering through his neck. Sephiroth's hands stayed behind his head. Cloud bit down harder.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth moaned, his hips bucking and giving a little twist, as though uncertain whether to throw him off or thrust against him.

Cloud tasted blood, and relaxed his jaw, licking the abused flesh lightly. It wasn't the first time he'd drawn blood from Sephiroth. It was a rare privilege that his lover had encouraged. It had been a true accident the first time, but one that had sent them both over the edge. Since then they'd played a little more violently now and then. Or at least Cloud had. Sephiroth didn't dare for fear of harming him.

Sephiroth moaned and gave another thrust into the air. Cloud stayed stubbornly beside him, giving him nothing to thrust against as he liked and kissed the bruised and bloody skin he'd left. The mark would fade in minutes, but it was quietly satisfying to know he'd made it there. Even if his jaw hurt a little from biting down so hard.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth repeated, breathily.

Cloud didn't respond. He sat back and pulled off his nice jacket, tossing it off the bed after Sephiroth's, backing off the covers all together to stand at the bedside, undressing quickly. This time there were no complaints from his partner about the room's disarray, though whether it was that he couldn't see it or that he really didn't mind was debatable.

Sephiroth lay where he was left, his head turning blindly towards Cloud as he panted. There was no doubt that he was hard now. He was leaking precum onto his own stomach, writhing against the bed, lifting a thigh to rub against himself. Cloud reached over to give his leg a slap. It sounded louder in the room than he had expected it to, and Sephiroth gave a small gasp.

“Be patient,” Cloud scolded, even though he himself was rubbing against his own pants as he struggled his dress shirt and shoes off.

“Ow,” Sephiroth muttered, though it was with a petulant scowl rather than any real upset. 

Cloud just smirked and shook his head at him, forcing himself to slow down. He was beginning to understand why Sephiroth liked making him wait. There was something delicious in watching his lovers naked body shifting restlessly on the bed as he waited for more—for a touch to bring him closer to completion.

Inspiration struck, and Cloud went to the drawer near Sephiroth's bed, opening it slowly. He pulled out the lube, chewing on his lip as he considered. He looked to Sephiroth's muscles, weighing his options, then nodded to himself and forced himself to look deeper in the drawer. The sight of the set of dildos inside made him flush, but Sephiroth wasn't teasing him about that.

They were a high-end set. Made for beginners, basically. Sephiroth had gotten them as a way to get Cloud ready for his admittedly impressive girth. Cloud chewed on his lip as he pulled the smallest of them—one only about as large as a finger at the tip, but widening towards the base—free from the drawer quietly.

“Lube end up at the back of the drawer again?” Sephiroth asked, sounding deceptively calm for someone who had been trying to jerk off against his own thigh a second ago.

“Something like that,” Cloud responded, smirking faintly as he kicked his pants off. 

He wasn't certain about this. He'd never so much as brought up switching positions to Sephiroth. But the man had promised to stop him if it was too much, and one unpleasant surprise wouldn't ruin their evening, Cloud was sure. Not with the way Sephiroth looked, panting and turned on in the middle of the bed, spread out on display for him. Not with the throbbing in his own groin begging to be seen to. 

He reached down and gave himself a couple of tugs, closing his eyes lightly as he relieved some of the desire for pleasure. He set the two items he'd pulled out of the drawer on the side of the huge bed, and climbed back on. He opened the lube slowly, drizzling it over Sephiroth's length from above without warming it, making the blinded man hiss at the messy, chilly contact.

Cloud straddled him hesitantly. He wasn't used to being the one on top, even though he'd ridden Sephiroth from the top before. His hand wrapped around Sephiroth's cock, giving him a few lazy strokes to coat him nicely with lube. He took a moment to admire the weight of Sephiroth's erection in his hand—the girth of the dick that had taken him months of practicing with spreaders to take fully. 

He smiled through his embarrassment at the memory before shifting his own hips to rock their erections together. Sephiroth moaned in tandem with his own groan of pleasure. His one hand wasn't nearly big enough to hold both their cocks at once, so he had to brace Sephiroth's in place with one and stroke with the other. It was a little awkward at first, but in no time he was lost in the pleasure of it.

He noticed when Sephiroth started to tense, and grinned to himself. He moved his hand to the base of Sephiroth's cock and applied pressure there the same way Sephiroth did to him, using his other hand to cup his balls, tugging them lightly to hold off his orgasm.

“Gods damn it,” Sephiroth growled in honest frustration, giving a little buck below Cloud.

“No jumping the gun,” Cloud scolded, bending to press a kiss to Sephiroth's tip again before repeating the kiss on each of his nipples, enjoying how taut they were. He spared a moment to nip and kiss at them both, still holding Sephiroth's orgasm at bay.

He sat back after a long while, watching Sephiroth twist under him. He didn't notice Sephiroth moving until the man's leg had shifted behind him, knocking him forward with a soft gasp. He caught himself just over Sephiroth's face, and couldn't help a soft laugh as the man planted a messy kiss next to his lips, not quite catching as he had obviously intended to thanks this his obstructed vision. He cut the laugh short to tangle tongues with the man he loved, not reprimanding him in the slightest for the move. After all, he'd just frustrated his lover deeply. He could spare a kiss.

“Still having fun though, right?” He murmured as he drew back from the contact.

“More than you know,” Sephiroth responded, shifting a little, though his hands stayed behind his head, as Cloud had instructed.

“Stay patient, then,” Cloud murmured, stroking his hands over Sephiroth's biceps and shoulders.

He sat back, swinging off of his position straddling Sephiroth and uncapping the lube again. This time he poured it into his hands, cupping it there to warm it at least a little. He shifted the messy pool into one hand and coated his fingers. Then he reached down to massage over the base of Sephiroth's cock, then down onto his balls. The General let out a slow breath, rocking against Cloud's hand, accepting the slower pace. He didn't object when Cloud trailed lower, coating his perineum and massaging lightly. He watched Sephiroth's toes curl in pleasure, and made a mental note to pay more attention to the sensitive spot in the future.

When he slid his fingers lower, Sephiroth hesitated. Cloud saw it in the way he held himself. But he didn't object. Cloud circled his anus slowly with his slick fingers, watching the line of Sephiroth's mouth as he considered the contact, and watched him relax as Cloud rubbed him there. He had to smile at the surrender. He wasn't sure Sephiroth's feelings on bottoming exactly, but he knew his lover had never volunteered, and that said a lot. When Sephiroth had relaxed, Cloud pulled back his hand, dipping it into the pool of lube in his other hand to split the slick mess between them. He took his time thoroughly coating the dildo. He shifted in between Sephiroth's legs, urging them apart lightly.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth murmured, lifting his head just a little.

Cloud hushed him softly and reached up, wrapping a slick hand around Sephiroth's cock and gently stroking him, even as he lined up the toy. He felt new respect for how easy Sephiroth made aiming seem. He was having a hard time focusing well enough to get the dildo in place. Sephiroth tensed at the feeling, and Cloud couldn't help but admire the close-up view of his ass tensing. 'Muscular ass' was not something he'd ever put on his list of turn ons until he got together with Sephiroth.

“I wouldn't,” Sephiroth whispered. “I might not be fully in control. I could probably break your finger...”

“This isn't my finger,” Cloud responded, still stroking Sephiroth erection slowly and unhurriedly, waiting on the edge of penetrating him. “Do you still object?”

There was a moment of hesitation, and Cloud waited, still pleasuring his lover, not denying him the release of touch to pressure his choice. He inhaled sharply as he watched Sephiroth honestly bite his lip as he considered. He studied the look on his lover's face, and almost pulled the dildo's touch away at it. Then Sephiroth shook his head slowly.

“No objections.” He said, his voice soft but firm.

“You're sure?” Cloud asked, suddenly uncertain.

“Show me what you see in it.” Sephiroth replied, a hint of an order in his voice.

“Relax,” Cloud urged softly, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Sephiroth's penis at the top of his stroke, covering his excitement and fear, wishing he had a third hand with which to pleasure himself at the sight of this, but fully happy to forgo that for a moment if it meant watching his lover for this. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”

“I know that,” Sephiroth muttered, though he did slowly relax at the words.

Cloud smirked, and slowly eased the tip of the dildo in. It slid in smoothly, slick and thin enough not to be hard to take. Sephiroth inhaled slowly through his nose before releasing the breath, obviously controlling himself tightly. The toy was long enough that the width stayed small for a ways, and its curved shape let Cloud manipulate it inside his lover without pushing too much on him at once. He watched Sephiroth's puckered hole take the dildo as he worked it slowly in and out, and couldn't help but feel a little proud. How long ago had he graduated from this little thing, and yet Sephiroth was barely taking in a finger's width, like a...

Cloud paused, glancing up at the faint frown on Sephiroth's face, and felt his heart soften. He bent, dropping a kiss to Sephiroth's balls, despite the lube on them. He picked up his strokes over Sephiroth's length, realizing exactly how much this moment between them meant. It was clear from his lovers actions that this was untouched territory.

“Bend your knees,” he instructed softly. “It will open you up.”

“As if I haven't plowed you enough times to know.” Sephiroth replied, with a little less tension in his voice than there had been the last time.

He bent his knees, and Cloud pushed a little more of the dildo in, careful not to put too much into him too fast. He knew exactly how uncomfortable that could be, especially the first time, and didn't want to inflict that on his lover.

He saw Sephiroth losing his enjoyment, and picked up the pace of his hand job, drawing Sephiroth's focus away from the strange intrusion. He bit his lip, watching as the tension drained out of Sephiroth again all at once as he rolled his hips into Cloud's hand. Cloud pushed a little deeper, then drew the dildo out, repeating the process over and over, slowly impaling his general more and more as his right hand brought him closer to completion.

He knew the moment he found Sephiroth's prostate with the toy, because suddenly the relaxed general went ramrod-straight, and a strained sound worked free from his mouth. Cloud backed off the point, waiting for Sephiroth to calm down again.

“Th..that was—” Sephiroth started.

Cloud pushed the dildo in again, and couldn't help but grin as Sephiroth's words cut off abruptly in another groan. He bucked into Cloud's hand, his toes curling into the blankets he was braced against. Cloud waited a moment, then flicked the switch at the base of the dildo that Sephiroth had used more than once to drive him to incoherence.

He'd heard Sephiroth moan and call out his name, but he'd never heard him scream in pleasure before. The hoarse sound lept out of him as he arched off the bed, forcing Cloud to lift to his knees to follow him. He bucked into Cloud's hand again, hips rolling against the sensation inside him. His hands shifted from behind his head for the first time, one of them reaching towards Cloud, though he seemed caught between stopping him and pushing the dildo in deeper. Cloud didn't reprimand him. He let Sephiroth's fingers close over his own and the toy he held, and couldn't help but smile as Sephiroth seconded his motions, impaling himself on the toy. Cloud released the dildo, letting Sephiroth feel it out himself and continuing his hand job, watching Sephiroth's lips part as he gasped for breath, watching his muscles shiver with tension and delight. It wasn't until he saw him tightening again that he regained control.

He flicked off the vibrator and pulled the dildo free of both Sephiroth's hands and his tight ass, leaving Sephiroth to groan and writhe briefly under him, all decorum forgotten in the moment of need.

“Here,” Cloud instructed, taking Sephiroth's free hand and guiding it to his own neglected erection. “Since you moved it, it can keep doing something useful while I prep.”

“Hurry up,” Sephiroth growled, his words brisk and slurred with desire. 

His hand closed around Cloud's dripping cock, and the cadet almost lost coherence himself. He'd been so busy he hadn't realized how badly he needed this. He keened and bucked into Sephiroth's hand. It took him a moment to remember he was supposed to be prepping himself. Sephiroth was far from untalented, and as the desperation from his overstimulation subsided he regained control of that skill. Soon Cloud was whimpering with want, even as he reached back to prep himself, arching as he slid his fingers into his own tight hole. He spread himself hurriedly, his fingers slipping out now and then despite himself as he thrust against Sephiroth's hand.

“Needy,” Sephiroth rasped.

“Look who's talking,” Cloud gasped in return, shoving a third finger into himself and wincing, pressing back into the touch and trying to fight back the tension of arousal long enough to properly stretch himself.

By the time he was ready, they were both writhing and gasping for breath.

“Hold still,” Cloud ordered breathlessly, gripping Sephiroth's hard penis and shifting, taking his time lining Sephiroth's dick up below him.

Sephiroth grit his teeth, tilting his head back sharply. The hand he'd held behind his head thus far moved, gripping the bed frame tightly as he fought to keep his hips still. Cloud watched him a moment, gripping the base of his cock and waiting. Sephiroth gave a needy groan, his head tilting back, and a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. Cloud waited a moment longer, cementing the image of him needy and wanting, the blindfold still tight around his eyes, and the ribbons of the end tangling with his mass of silver hair.

Then he sank down onto Sephiroth's cock and groaned at the sensation of being filled. Sephiroth rose to meet him, and breathed his name as though it were the only word he remembered. His cock was hot and bordering on painful inside Cloud. He wanted it deeper.

“Fuck, Seph,” Cloud whispered in return. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck!”

He shifted, twisted a little, feeling the reaction inside him as he was filled with Sephiroth's length. He squeezed his internal muscles for a moment, and Sephiroth bucked under him. If he hadn't already been balls-deep in Cloud, he'd have finished it in that last stroke.

Cloud lifted himself slowly, panting and shaking with tension and bracing himself with both hands against Sephiroth's chest. When he dropped back down it was swiftly, and Sephiroth's hips rose to meet him. He rose again, squeezing all the way, taking his time, and watching the blinded man gasp and shift beneath him. The headboard groaned under the tight grip Sephiroth had on it. Cloud managed to control himself for a second time, impaling himself thoroughly on Sephiroth's length, and then Sephiroth's rigid self-control hit a breaking point. 

He surged up into Cloud, and Cloud did not object. He groaned as Sephiroth's hands flew to his hips, bracing him as he drove into him over and over, just on the edge of painful, and so good Cloud couldn't stop himself from screaming his name. He clawed his fingers into Sephiroth's chest, leaving stark red marks that healed and faded in seconds.

Sephiroth struck his prostate, and Cloud yelled in appreciation, lifting a hand to pleasure himself at the touch, glad for the lube still on his dick as he jerked himself off, riding his lover's cock and loving every moment of it. He lost himself to the pleasure, groaning wantonly and clinging to Sephiroth's hair as his lover drove up into him.

Cloud went over the edge first, cumming across Sephiroth's chest and abs, his cum splashes of white across alabaster skin. He groaned, his head tilted back as he rode out Sephiroth's desperate lust, lost already in the afterglow. Sephiroth followed him in moments, burying himself deep in Cloud's ass, his fingers tight enough on his hips to bruise as he filled him. When he sank back slowly, Cloud reached forward, pushing the blindfold up off of his eyes.

Sephiroth blinked his eyes open, his pupils so dilated they were almost round and his expression dazed. He flinched briefly as the light reached him for the first time in well over an hour, and he blinked briskly until he could focus again. Then he stared up at Cloud, still panting softly from between soft, parted lips.

“Wow.” Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth gave him a half-smile in return and lifted his hands, dragging Cloud down into a tight sex-scented hug.

“Happy Valentines Day.” he rumbled, nuzzling against Cloud's cheek with all the sleepy satisfaction of a tiger.

Cloud's heart was hammering and he was still dazed with lust, but the love in those words cut straight to the core of him, and he wiggled around until he could twine his hands around Sephiroth's back as well, holding him as tightly as he could.

Their legs tangled together, and Cloud reveled in the feeling of Sephiroth's breath, and in the absolute knowledge of his trust in him.

* * *

“I'm not going to walk straight tomorrow,” Cloud bemoaned as he wiped his cum off Sephiroth's chest with the damp rag.

“Then you will think of me often,” Sephiroth replied, giving a soft sigh of pleasure as Cloud stroked the over-stimulated muscles.

“Jerk.” Cloud accused without venom. “You haven't told me how many times I broke your expectations. I told you to keep count.”

“It was difficult to,” Sephiroth sighed, stretching hugely and wrapping a lazy arm around Cloud's stomach. “You deviated from script early and did not return until the final moments.”

“In a good way?” Cloud prompted, tossing the rag across the room to where their undeniably messy clothes were heaped.

“In the best way.” Sephiroth agreed easily.

Cloud let silence fall for a moment, looking down at his sleepy and satisfied lover and around at the candles still lit on the shelves, and the flower-petals strewn across the floor. The blindfold was draped over Sephiroth's shoulder, still tied in a little circle, and Cloud smiled at the very sight of it.

“Next time can I tie you up a little too?” He asked after a long moment, biting back his nerves to ask the question.

Sephiroth hummed and nuzzled against Cloud. “Next time is my turn,” he replied. “The time after that... Well. If you'll bring me my chocolate I'll consider it.”

“I'll bring you your chocolate even if you don't consider it.” Cloud murmured, dropping a soft kiss to Sephiroth's lips.

They stayed up well into the night, feeding each other bites of rich dark chocolate and quietly planning all the new adventures they might have with this new aspect of their relationship. And when the talk inevitably turned them both on again, Cloud volunteered to take a turn wearing the blindfold.

They would never tell any of their friends exactly why, but both of them agreed it was the best Valentines Day celebration they had ever enjoyed.


End file.
